This Thing Must Be Attained
by Laerkstrein
Summary: He believed in the idea, and that made it real. Pre-TBTP.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Bleach, _or any of the characters used in this fic. They all belong to Tite Kubo: the genius behind the captivating manga that started it all. I only own any of my original characters that I choose to include, as well as any of my own original plot ideas.

**This Thing Must Be Attained**

**A/N: **Pre-TBTP.

* * *

><p>"Gods, they're so... <em>primitive.<em>"

Sosuke grimaced, forcing himself to face forward. The guide who had accompanied the class to the living world had said that he wouldn't be repeating himself, which was motivation enough for the boy to pay close attention. Even if he knew ahead of time what was going to be said. Really, he wanted to know exactly what was primitive about the humans; wanted to understand how the word was being used.

He liked that sort of thing.

The groups had been divided based on the numbers that the students had been assigned prior to their departure. They were small teams, no larger than four and no smaller than two. Nobody was allowed to go off on their own for fear of the shadow of a casualty being cast upon the Academy. Though, Sosuke had little reason to believe that there would be any significant danger at this early hour.

When the guide instructed the students to divide into their groups and associate themselves with their teammates, Sosuke quickly turned around, not at all surprised to see one of his classmates staring over the edge of the rooftop. He looked as well, noting that there were a few humans wandering about and chattering, the voices numerous enough to mingle, forming no coherent sentence. Only bits and pieces reached him, which made the boy sigh. He would have liked to understand what each of these people thought to be important. He wanted to know if they thought, felt, and believed the way that his people did.

"Primitive?" he repeated, questioning the other boy. "What's primitive about them? I find them rather charming, really."

"Idiot. Even a dog can be charming when it needs to be. That alone doesn't put it on par with us."

It was just vague enough that it didn't really make sense. Then again, a lot of what Mayuri Kurotsuchi said often didn't click. Maybe that was his way of staying isolated from people. But, what Sosuke _did_ understand was that the older boy deemed the humans primitive because they weren't yet on par with Soul Reapers; because they were mortal and powerless; because their creations were below that which had been created in the Soul Society and at the Academy.

"That sounds a bit presumptuous to me," Sosuke replied quietly. "Don't you think you're jumping it? Why not give them a chance?"

"You talk as if you already know them," the other laughed, still watching the humans. The way he was studying them, Mayuri seemed to have no trouble comparing them to ants. Maybe he was waiting to crush them. "To understand something, you need to know how it works. And to know how it works, you have to get inside it." He turned, still grinning. "Don't you see?"

Sosuke shrugged, taking a step back. He didn't like listening to rants like this, let alone being watched with that deathly glare in the other's eye. It was no wonder they'd labeled him insane. Mayuri just got too wrapped up in everything.

"Did you just imply that you've actually tested humans?" Coming out of his mouth, it sounded a little repulsive. Just a little. But the thoughts were worse, given his overactive, hormonally imbalanced imagination. "Isn't that... _illegal_?"

The answer the boy received was a prompt hand slapped over his mouth, silencing him. "What they don't know won't hurt them. Besides, it's only a handful of tests. What's the life of a few dozen humans, anyway? They multiply by the second. No one will miss them."

Sosuke sighed, shoving his classmate away. He didn't care about humans, let alone what was being done to them. He had just been trying to make a point. Clearly, it had missed the mark.

Mayuri rolled his eyes, slapping Sosuke in the back of the head. "So, what I'm understanding is that you've never been curious enough to break a few usless rules? Sounds to me like you're trying to be perfect."

He'd nearly forgotten. Mayuri loathed the mere concept of perfection. Couldn't even stomach how people could wholeheartedly believe in such a thing. But Sosuke could. It would be a higher state, one wherein people would look to you and understand that there was something more than this trite, repetetive lifestyle they all lived. If one could be perfect, one could literally do anything. Forge planets from dust, determine the balances between elements, state who and what would ultimately be seen as good and evil.

In a world like that, he could do whatever he liked, and with no penalty. Yes, a world like that would be ideal.

"You're so predictable, Aizen. Looking for something that doesn't exist."

Maybe he was predictable for believing in perfection. But he, unlike so many others, was actually _willing _to believe in it. He wouldn't turn himself away from something of this magnitude, especially if there was a chance it existed. If it could be reached, brought down to touch the planet, why, anyone could harness it. So, why not him?

He'd find a way to bring the concept down, a way to touch it.

Why should he back away because the rest of them had?


End file.
